Never thought I'd fall in love
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: Set after "The Red Pyramid". Carter misses Horus after giving up his powers, and his god. Horus appears in Carter's dreams and comforts him. Carter/Horus pairing. Oneshot


**Title: Never thought I'd fall in love**

 **Summary: Set after "The Red Pyramid". Carter misses Horus after giving up his powers, and his god. Horus appears in Carter's dreams and comforts him.**

 **Rated: K**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

 **Pairing(s): Carter/Horus**

 **Warning(s): None**

* * *

Even though I'd used the headrest to prevent my _ba_ from traveling, that didn't stop Horus from preventing me from getting a good night's sleep. Once again I was in the throne room, although along with the Hall of Judgement, it had also gotten a makeover. I looked around in amazement at the beautiful Egyptian art and decorations, and turned my gaze to the god sitting in the throne. I hadn't seen him since he was separated from me, and I missed him terribly, though I'd never admit it to Sadie.

"Horus!" Momentarily losing control over my emotions, I ran over to the throne and, to Horus' surprise, hugged him tightly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Carter," he said, still holding me.

After what felt like a long time, he pulled back. "Feels strange not to have a good sense of humor in my head."

"I know, I'm hilarious," Horus said, obviously trying to annoy me. But I didn't find him annoying anymore. I wasn't sure when I'd gone from finding him annoying to endearing. "Seriously, though, Carter. You helped me not to be so lonely anymore."

My heart fluttered. "I - what?" I said dumbly.

"Can you imagine being trapped for so long?" he said, and I wanted to smack myself upside the head. _Duh._ "And then having someone else to share my thoughts and feelings made it so much better."

I blushed, and then he laughed at me. Same old Horus. "I'm sorry it couldn't work out," I admitted. "Giving you up was one of the hardest things I've ever done."

Now it was his turn to blush. "Carter, it's okay," he said. "I never had the chance to tell you this, but you gave me the best birthday present ever. A bit late, I'll admit, but better than any I've ever received."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I hadn't gotten him anything.

"Love," Horus said, and I realized that when we had become one and he'd known everything about me, well, that had included the crush I'd been trying to hide from him.

My face felt as hot as the desert, and I laughed nervously. "Oh, that. It's nothing-"

"It isn't nothing, Carter," he said softly, and feelings stirred inside me as he put his hand over mine. He kissed me, his other hand caressing my face. I gasped against his lips, gripping his waist with my free hand as his lips brushed mine. He broke the kiss after a few seconds, my heart still racing in my chest. If someone had told me that my first kiss would be with an Egyptian god, I'd have said they were crazy.

"I love you," I said, smiling.

His smile was blurry in front of me. "I love you, too." He kissed me again, deeply, his lips soft and warm against my own. _I could get used to this_ , I thought.

And that's when I woke up, of course. But I was so happy about Horus' kiss, I didn't have enough room for anything else. I felt like my heart was going to burst with joy as I got up, looked in the bathroom mirror and found a huge grin on my face. I put several fingers up to my lips, knowing that I'd never really been in love with Zia.

"What's wrong with you?" Sadie asked when I went downstairs for breakfast. "I mean, besides the usual stuff that's wrong with you."

 _"Agh!"_ Khufu agreed, opening a pack of Oreos, and Sadie snickered. I didn't bother to ask what he had said, and I had yet to learn Baboon.

"Nothing," I said, and we started eating our huge breakfast.

* * *

 **AN: My first "Kane Chronicles" fic, so no flames please but constructive criticism is encouraged. Also, if you review, I have only read the first book so please don't spoil anything from the last two :) Hope you liked it!**


End file.
